User blog:Rhiabloom12/Winx Books
There have been many chapter books about Winx Club; however none have truly been translated into English. Because these books are published by Rainbow themselves they fall under my category of "canon until proven otherwise." Many of these books can be purchased in Italian on Amazon and a thorough internet search can yield scans of some books and most images. Either way I will document the different series and the blurb(s) and maybe a summary of a few. Love Series An Invention for Tecna (1).png An Invention for Tecna (2).png An Invention for Tecna (Un'invenzione per Tecna) ''In which Tecna, the Fairy of Technology wonders when she will find love.''This time around, Tecna outdid herself: at Alfea, the technology fairy worked hard to build her latest invention: a time machine, able to predict the future. But something goes wrong: when Tecna asks how the future with her beloved Timmy will be. What will the machine respond? Of course, what will happen is not what you expected. Chapters: An Extraordinary Machine; A Terrible Prediction; Tecna's Date; Timmy's Help; A Suspicious Prediction; A Fairy at Red Fountain; The Future An Date for Aisha (Un appuntamento per Aisha) ''In which Aisha, the Fairy of Waves, magic dust for true love. (?) ''Happy Birthday Aisha! Preparations are underway for the big party and the Winx can't wait! Everything seems perfect, but Faragonda calls the Winx to involve them in a very important mission: the turtle of dreams has disappeared and only they can save it. Certainly the wicked Trix had a hand in it, and so... there's not a minute to lose! Poor Aisha, her special day is ruined... or not? Chapters: A Very Special Birthday; Aisha's Doubts; The Magical Turtle; A New Mission; The Witch Hunt; A Surprise in the Dark Forest; The Gold Powder of Dreams A Fashion Show for Stella (1).png A Fashion Show for Stella (2).png A Fashion Show for Stella (Una sfilata per Stella) ''In which Stella, the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, achieves her dream with magical clothes. ''Stella finally has the chance to show everyone her talent in fashion: a competition for young designers! There is not a minute to lose! The Winx are her models for the fashion show, but... what a terrible surprise: the big day arrived, and even her rival Chimera is entering the contest: to win she uses a dark spell, ruining poor Stella's beautiful clothes! What else will happen to the poor fairy of the sun and moon? Chapters: The Surprise Contest; A Moment of Heartbreak; Short Phone Calls; The Important Day; Unforgettable; Stella's Pride; Winner A Ball For Bloom (1).png A Ball For Bloom (2).png A Dance for Bloom (Un ballo per Bloom) ''In which Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame defeats a black dragon the night of a dance.''Today, the Winx are on cloud nine! Prince Sky invited Bloom to large a Eraklyon Ball and she wants to be flawless! Makeup, hair, and a review of manners... let the festival begin! But what is happening? A huge dragon attacks the building, endangering all the guests. Bloom doesn't waste a moment of hesitation before launching their rescue...with special help: as it was, because all the Winx were there for her! How will this special night end? Chapters: An Unexpected Invitation; A Spoilsport Voice; Bloom's Concerns; Princess Lessons; The Grand Ball of the Knights; Attack on the Palace; A Happy Ending on Eraklyon A Spell for Flora (1).png A Spell for Flora (2).png A Spell for Flora (3).png A Spell for Flora (4).png A Spell for Flora (5).png A Spell for Flora (Un incantesimo per Flora) ''In which Flora, the Fairy of Nature, unleashes a magic spell. ''With the Winx even a quiet picnic turns into an incredible adventure! Thanks to a funny squirrel, our fairy friends discover that the forest is in danger. Due to a powerful spell all the trees, flowers, and animals disappear into thin air. Only Flora, the fairy of nature can find the counter-spell to nullify the curse... but the clock is ticking. Fortunately the Winx are always by her side. Did the Trix play hand in it this time too? Of course they did! Here it will take something more than simple magic: will our friends be able to figure out what, before it's too late? Chapters: A Strange Animal; The Sorcery of the Tree; The Botanical Library; The Mysterious Book; The Universal Spell; A Trap for Witches; An Anniversary Present A Song for Musa (1).png A Song for Musa (2).png A Song for Musa (3).png A Song for Musa (Una canzone per Musa) ''In which Musa, the Fairy of Music, puts love on the line. ''Dreams can become reality, and Musa knows it. The most important musical event in the Magical Dimension, the Music of Melody Festival, is approaching and Musa has a super surprise for her friends: this year she is the featured guest! What joy for the Winx and the Specialists, who can not wait to attend their fairy friend's concert... but someone does not seem to be so happy for her: Riven fears losing his girlfriend if she were to become a famous singer. Does his jealousy threaten to ruin poor Musa's dream? Chapters: The Music Festival; Musa's Song; An Ugly Quarrel; The Mysterious Message; An Old Enemy; Rescue; Dream Comes True Pet Series A Cheep for the Specialists.png A Cheep for the Specialists (Un pigolio per gli Specialisti) Chicko is a bit sad today watching the gulls in the sky and dreams of flying like them. His friends are at the beach and are having a great time but he looks at his small wings and imagines how nice it would be to fly in the clouds. He is given some more moral by the Specialists, who have found a special friend on the rocks: a small tern that cannot fly! There is no time to lose for the Winx: they will help the bird reach his flock! Even Chicko attends flying lessons but when departure day arrives: will the fairies’ lessons be enough to teach the small bird how to fly? A Trick for Love (1).png A Trick for Love (2).png A Trick for Love (3).png A Trick for Love (4).png A Trick for Love (Un trucco per amore) Guess what the little fairy bunny Milly thought of doing to win Kiko’s heart? Stella always says that the tricks are needed to be more beautiful, and so here is sweet Milly’s nose covered in a moment with... magic tricks! But suddenly... achooo... Milly becomes invisible! How's that for a surprise: with a sneeze she can do whatever she wants without being seen by anyone! What a troublemaker, it seems that there was a thief in the store who ate the cookies, played with musical instruments and... used Stella’s tricks! Who knows who it could’ve been! Will the fairies and their pets flush out the real culprit? A Puppy Between Us (1).png A Puppy Between Us (2).png A Puppy Between Us (Un cucciolo tra noi) Grand balls and festive gifts, Stella cannot get enough! Imagine what a joy it was for her to organize magical party on Solaria! This year her parents- King Radius and Queen Luna-have a special gift for her: a beautiful little puppy! Matisse (his name) is really cute and Stella, all the Winx, and fairy pets become fast friends with him. Poor Ginger... now she has a rival for Stella’s heart. There is only one solution to the problem: the day of the Stella’s birthday party, Ginger causes big trouble and shifts the blame on poor Matisse. But who will be in more trouble this time? Safari Fairy (1).png Safari Fairy (2).png Safari Fairy (3).png Safari Fairy (4).png Safari Fairy (5).png Safari Fairy (Safari fatato) Faragonda is really special to the Winx and to spend an entire afternoon with her at Alfea is always a great joy. This time literally everyone is there: other students cannot wait to greet the Winx and chat a bit with them. But the fairy pets are extreme troublemakers and Faragonda has an idea: why not let them play in Alfea’s garden? Of course, the Winx can check on them from the window but Pepe is a great glutton and guess what this causes? She convinces her pet friends to go to the forest to eat a little honey! What a shock for the Winx to not find the pets in the garden. There is no time to lose, the forest is a dangerous place for small ones like them! Tenderness on 4 Feet (1).png Tenderness on 4 Feet2 (2).png Tenderness on 4 Feet (Tenerezze a 4 zampe) What a hurry today, Roxy! With such a happy air, the fairy of animals must have really good news for her Winx friends: at the Fruitti Music Bar the fairy is eager to present a sweet new friend! He's called Red, and is a very cute kitten that immediately wins the heart of the Winx and fairy pets. Imagine the happiness of Coco: finally another kitten to play with... but it seems that Red does not like her, and for some reason doesn’t even want to say hello. Is he shy? Awkward? There was only one way to find out: the next day Coco runs away from the shop and runs into trouble with two big dogs. Guess who will run to her aid? But how will these two little kittens escape danger? New Friends to Pet (1).png New Friends to Pet (2).png New Friends to Pet (3).png New Friends to Pet (4).png New Friends to Pet (5).png New Friends to Pet.png New Friends to Pet (Nuovi amici da coccolare) The Winx love nature ... so they cannot wait to leave for a weekend out of town, in a beautiful farm in the company of their pets! Especially the sweet Belle, the Bloom’s pet, is excited to learn about the other sheep like her! Certainly, though, her colorful mantle does not go unnoticed! And she understands the black sheep of the flock too well, which is always excluded from all the other white! Belle, however, doesn’t mind being "different" and thinks her new black friend is nice. But one night wolves arrive: guess who will be the most courageous of all? Family Series The Heart of a Fairy (Cuore di fata) Bloom and the other fairies of the Winx Club are preparing a surprise party for Vanessa, when Sky announces that Domino needs her Believix power to save Oritel and Marion from an enemy attack! The fairy will have to make a difficult decision... so she makes up a lie with good intentions for her family and for the Winx, and flies to Pyros, where an old friend is waiting for her... Peace in the Family (Pace in famiglia) For the Winx Club gossip is not a game: certainly they've fought against evil witches, but when it comes to the Bianca Blacky, the rumors that are told in Stella's favorite fashion magazine can hurt more than the magic spells. This time the Believix transformation will not help them.... but perhaps the young fairy Fiorenza can! Provided that the Trix do not meddle! The Return Home (Ritorno a casa) The Winx are visited by Sebastian, a boy from Melody, which leads the fairies to bad news: all sounds are gone from the world of music! Thanks to the Zoomix power of Believix, Musa and Sebastian are put on the trail of a very powerful magic book that contains the solution to the terrible problem, but when the Musa's dad disappears, the Winx rush to their aid! Is the solution hidden between the notes of ... a magical melody? Sisters, Magical Sisters (Sorelle, magiche sorelle) A bitter surprise for the Winx Club: at Lynphea Miele is no longer the sweet little fairy of the past, but a rebellious little witch. The game has led to powerful spells, but what is worse is that Flora's sister announces to her family that she is applying to the College of Cloud Tower and not to Alfea. It seems to be the work of the Trix... and when Miele disappears, there are no doubts: will the Winx stop them before it's too late? Friendship Series Friendship is Magic (L'amicizia è una magia) The Winx are struggling with a... special plant: it’s Stella, who wanted to prepare a potion to be even more beautiful for her Brandon, but something went very wrong! Now they need the lessons on Natural Magic at Alfea! The only way to return of the fairy of the Sun back is a magical lily which is located in Lynphea! But Trix destroy it.... how will it end? A Lesson in Good Manners(A lezione di buone maniere) The Winx get lessons about court etiquette! But be princesses is never as easy as it is in games, and Aisha knows well: her father wants her to get ready to be the new princess of Andros and to go study very far away, but the party organized to greet her by Winx Club turns into an unexpected surprise! Guess who participates in the great pajama party? No, this time the Trix have nothing to do with it .... The Colors of the Heart (I colori del cuore ) The Winx Club can't wait any longer: Bloom's birthday is coming and preparations are underway! But the greatest gift has already arrived: a big snowfall whitening all of Gardenia and strange magical creatures await Bloom at the entrance to Love & Pet. The Winx are ready to turn into Believix fairies, but they are far from enemies and give Bloom a magic book, which quickly proves to be very dangerous, especially for Bloom. Is it the work of the Trix? Stolen Secrets (Segreti rubati) Tecna receives a visit from Logan, an investigator who fights Zenith cyber-crime: according to his data, a spy named Spy Girl is proving a network with secrets that only the Winx Club fairies can know and they concern the Gifts of Destiny, the Believix transformation, and other magical powers. Tecna does not want to believe it: Could one of her best friends the fearsome spy? Friends Like Before (Amiche come prima) The Winx have never been so excited to go back to school! No, they are no longer Alfea’s fairies in training, but the participants in the most important magic games in the Magic Dimension and for that Faragonda needs their help! But the witches of Cloud Tower College are prepared to win at all costs and the evil Chimera appears to have an infallible plan... The Heart Never Lies (Il cuore non mente mai) Nobody can control the heart... and that goes for the Winx! Poor Musa: guess who she saw at the Nerocaffè? Her beloved Riven with an unpleasant company: Darcy! The fairy of the music, however, does not know that the specialist is under the Trix’s evil spell! But the problems do not end there: the Trix have Musa’s father hostage, who in the meantime seems to have vanished into thin air... Magic Series A Career in Fashion (Una carriera nella moda) A new life awaits Stella: she became a famous fashion designer and decided to leave the Winx Club! Her friends do not understand what is happening: they fear that behind this success something is happening in the shadows... Chapters: Back Home!; Fashion Consultants; Too Busy!; Unexpected News; The Assault of the Paparazzi; The Fashion Gala; A Hasty Escape The Magic of Friendship (La magia dell'amicizia) Bloom has lost all of her magical powers! What will happen? The fairy seems to have lost confidence in herself..who is behind this terrible spell? Chapters: Magic Vanishes; A Dangerous Incantation; Alone in the Forest!; A Flaming Race; The Cascade of the Forgotten; Together Again!; The Battle of Fire The Magic of Nature (La magia della natura) The Arctic is in danger! A sudden wave of brown pollution has destroyed the natural balance of the sea, and terrible evil mutant creatures threaten it... Where only Flora's powers can bring success, only the great magic of nature will give hope! Chapters: Mission North Pole!; Baffin; A New Enemy; Army of the Sea; Atrax Oscuro!; The Force pf Nature; Ice Relaxation The Key to Harmony (La chiave dell'armonia) Something strange and terrible is happening on Earth: a bewitched wind obscures music, transforming it into an awful noise! With the help of Mister Sol and the fantastic Winx Club Fairies, harmony will return to reign on the planet! Chapters: An Enchanted Wind; The Noise... of Trouble!; A Planet in Danger!; Army of the Sea; In the Lair of Silence; Proof of Friendship; The Return of Harmony Category:Blog posts